For a Little While Longer
by Chigiri Shima
Summary: After 3 years in Europe, Chihiro goes back to Japan only to find something is very wrong. KohakuChihiro.
1. Prologue

For a Little While Longer

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that are a part of Spirited Away. I do own my writing and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. **Chigiri Shima**_

"I'm sorry. I don't like you the way you like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I… just don't like you that way."

"I don't understand… why?"

"Because. I just don't. I'm sorry."

She walks away, ignoring the tears, dripping from the fragile pale face, as the rain falls from the dusty sky. He sighs, wrapping himself in the hopelessness lingering around him. Flying, moving, walking; these were all movements, yet the whole world stops right in front of him.

* * *

Raining it was, though the forecaster predicted good weather. Looking through her window, Chihiro wonders if she would be able to play today. Her uncle had told her that he would take her to the Kohaku River to fish because of the fine weather. But, of course, karma hates her and decides to play a nasty trick; to make the forecaster look like a fool and make Mother Nature weep. 

"Why me," She thinks, wiping the clouding window, "Why does the world hate me so much? I've done nothing to anger it."

Still sulking, she climbs into bed and pities herself as the winds pick up, whipping the rather sad-looking cherry blossom tree that stood right outside the window of Chihiro's room.

* * *

Pairs of golden eyes look through the window. Whispers fill the air as paper-like fingers point. "She is special," they murmur, "She has so many roads to choose from; we can not help her like others." 

"Yes. So she is," sings a voice, "What lies in store for her, though, is full of hardship and of pain. She must learn to face these sufferings and triumph over anything."

"Shall we bless her?" they chime.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you like the prologue so far? I'm very happy; this was all in the back of my mind and I remembered it!!! You may be wondering why the beginning is important, but it will be of some importance.  
**

**I hope I have not bored you with my writing, for I am still learning to become a better writer. Please, proofreaders and criticism is greatly appreciated, as I said in my profile. It would be lovely for people to help me in my writing. I hope the last part wasn't to confusing.**


	2. Return

For a Little While Longer

**_This part of the story will be in past tense. It's to hard to make everything in present tense… so yeah. I hope you enjoy it. I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. Haven't had the time. '_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that are a part of Spirited Away. I do own my writing and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Chigiri Shima_

**Chapter 1: Return **

"I'm… back…"

Dropping her bags on the floor, Chihiro looked at her parent's house. It was still the same after all the years: the blue roof, white shutters, cream-colored walls, brown wooden door. The flowers covering the lawn were still healthy, adding a glow to the house. The large cherry-blossom tree still stood behind the house and shed its petals, for it was spring. Turning around, she gave her parents a shaky smile, tears in her eyes. Her parents smiled back and, taking her by the hand, showed her the way back down the brick path to the door.

* * *

"Hey, Mom? Could we go to the Kohaku River tomorrow?"

An awkward silence filled the room as Yuuko put the plates on the dinner table. Chihiro just smiled as the two parents looked at each other nervously. "Um… dear," Akio started, "You just came back from Europe… I really think you… shouldn't do any activities. You must be very tired and you--"

"Aw! But Dad! I haven't been here for 3 years! Could we just go? This once? I promise I won't bug you guys about anything for the whole time I'm here! Besides! I'm only going to be here for another week or so. This could be, like, a welcome back present for me!" Pouting her lips, Chihiro looked at the two guardians as they sighed.

"Alright. We'll go tomorrow."

The 16 year old girl clapped for joy as she stuffed her face with rice and eggs.

**I'm sorry this is so short. My brains dead. And I wanted to make this chapter 'climatic' so yeah. I'll get the 2nd chapter faster. I'm sorry for some c****lichés in this chapter... **


	3. Dismemberment

For a Little While Longer

**_Please forgive my lateness. I hope that this longer chapter will quench your thirst. _**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that are a part of Spirited Away. I do own my writing and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. --Chigiri Shima_

**Chapter 2: Dismemberment**

Gunshots. Shouts. Blood.

These were the things he saw for three straight years. After the human left for the human world, everything fell apart. Trying to run away, he ended up falling into a bigger hole. Trouble with The Gods is one of those things that is worse than death… and that was what happened. Because he let her in the world; because she lead more humans into the world; because it was _his_ fault; because he fell in love.

"Come on! Stop dilly-dallying and let's move it!"

The 16-year-old girl jumped up and down, her ponytail swishing right and left.

"Okay. I just have to finish packing our lunch. If you would come and help, we would be there earlier," Yuuko implied.

"Okay! As long as we can get there quickly!"

Smiling, Akio watched the two women giggle and talk as he packed the drinks and washed the fruit. 'I hope she won't be too mad. After all, we needed that land.'

"Dad! Stop staring out into space and help us pack! God! Are you that useless?" Chihiro said jokingly.

"Okay! We're going as fast as we can!"

A few minutes of packing and the family headed out towards the car. Chihiro untied her hair and looked at the memento given to her by her Granny, Amy. The purple hair tie still glistened as it did six years ago. "I'm almost there everybody… Just wait for me for a little while longer."

* * *

"Haku! Haku! Get up! They're invading again! We have to put forces up! Get up! Damn it! WAKE UP!" 

With that, an aggravated Lin pushed the boy off of his bed, threw a sword, bow, and arrows at him, and ran out of the room. "Come on! There's no time for sleeping now! We need to hurry and defend the bathhouse!"

For three years he was never able to get a good night sleep. For three years, the fear of being killed before he fulfilled his promise fueled his will to live. For three years, he ate rice with water. This day was like any other day.

He stood up, walked to the water filled basin, and splashed his face. The reflection showed not a smooth, strong face, but a broken one, a haggard one, one with eyes of sorrow and despair. No tint of hope on the poor face. The lips, chapped and bleeding, pressed together, leaving no gaps between. No longer was he Nigihayami Kohakunushi, but Kohaku. All he had was his name and his memory. Anger and shame coursed through his veins as he stomped away from his reflection.

* * *

"No… please don't say this is happening…" 

No longer was Chihiro happy. Falling on her knees, she realized that this was reality. Not a fairytale. Nothing is the way it seems. Happiness doesn't come to people looking for it. It goes to the people who don't deserve it. She hugged herself, tears rolling off her cheek as her parents just miserably watched her.

The river was dry.

_**Yes. I know you want to kill me. It'll all work out later. I promise. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I've actually gotten someone to proofread this one, so it should be extra good. I hope this is long enough for you. --Chigiri Shima**_


	4. Remembrance

For a Little While Longer

_**I hope this one will keep you quiet. I've made it longer. I hope this isn't crappy.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that are a part of Spirited Away. I do own my writing and O.C.'s. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. --Chigiri Shima_

**Chapter 3: Remembrance **

Dry. That was what it was. A dry, barren ditch. "You've got to be kidding me…" Chihiro turned and looked at her parents, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aiko sighed, "You seemed so… happy. We didn't want to ruin your vacation…"

"But this ruined it! You could have told me! You should have told me! Why didn't you? You know what, I don't need you to tell me. All you need to do is tell me what happened…" She walked into the ditch and started to play with the sand.

Both adults gasped as the stared at their daughter. "Chihiro, h-" Yuuko started but Aiko stopped her.

"It all started three years ago… when you left Japan…"

* * *

"More fire!"

"We need more ammo!"

"Spears! We need spears!"

"They're entering the building! The third floor is invaded!"

"Damn it, Haku! Get your ass down here!"

"Wait! I'm trying to do something here!"

Haku stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, took his weapons, and opened the door. The whole floor was in a flurry. Lin and other yunas were filling canons, caring for the hurt, and giving food to the soldiers. Running around, Yubaba screamed, making sure that her precious baby Boh didn't go play with a gun or cut himself with a sword. Banging and stomping could be heard from the upper floors, the ones that were being invaded.

'I guess… we— no, _I_ have to do this…'

Flicking his bangs to the side, Haku's grey-green eyes shifted from the chaos to his left wrist. At the sight of the golden bangle, his features softened. Zeniba had given him the bangle before the war had started. It had magically appeared to get onto her table and she felt that, being the nosy witch she is, it somehow related to a certain human. And, although he would not admit it, when first seeing the bracelet, he instantly thought of her.

"Why are you just standing there like a stupid ogre!" Lin ignored the shouts of anger and cussing coming from the red and green demons as she waved at Haku, "Get your butt over here and help defend this floor!"

"I'm coming," he waved her off, walking towards the stairs, "God damn slug. I wish she would just go to hell…"

He winced as a pebble knocked him in the head. "I heard that you damn dragon! You better be happy we need you or you'll be dead in a minute!"

"You can try, slug!" he yelled, running up the stairs, just before a rock collided with the bottom of the steps.

* * *

"That's what happened…"

Her eyes puffy, Chihiro nodded her head in silence, trying to process all the information. The river had just stopped, they said. No one knew what was going on, they said. "Is that all? Isn't there anything else to this story? Something you're not telling me?" she choked.

Their brows furrowing, the guardians looked at the girl, puzzled. "What are you talking about Chihiro?"

"River water just can't _disappear_. It has to go somewhere. Also, there is empty space right here. Wouldn't it be tempting to build houses here? Why has no one done that? Why don't you just tell me everything. I'm strong enough to take it. Tell me."

Aiko took a deep breath, making his face very pale. "The thing is Chihiro… no one can— no, _could_, step into the river bed. You're the only person that has actually gone in their."

Chihiro's eyes widened, her whole body quivering. "W-why?"

"What?!"

* * *

She cringed. He was mocking her. She failed. "It was the green haired boy…"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "That is why you had your butt whooped for the 50th time this month."

Hiccupping, trying to cover the tears, she stood there, taking all of the rebukes. Furrowing his brow, he took a lighter tone, "Bian, you have to be more careful. Avoid him. Don't do it again. I'll go to master and tell him what happened. You go back to our room and sleep. I'll deal with him."

"Thank you Khanh. I owe you." She sniffed, whipping her eyes.

"Don't mention it," Running towards the light, he waved goodbye, grinning, "Don't think I'll do it again though!"

"It doesn't matter! Thanks!" gracing him with a smile, she turned the other way and blushed.

**_Wow! Three pages! I hope this is good. I'll update more. I just had finals (and my proofreader's email didn't get to me until five tries…) so sorry for the delay. Please comment. Give me ideas. My creative fluids are all drained. '_**

_**--Chigiri Shima**_


	5. Chapter Never: A Sorry Author

For a Little While Longer

**Chapter Never: A Sorry Author**

I am so very sorry everyone for not updating. Homework, swimming, and writers block is a pain in the behind and therefore, I can not get any of my ideas on the computer. My deepest apologies. When the writers block goes away and I'm able to think straight. I'm very sorry. If anyone has any suggestions on what to write in the next chapter, I would be very happy. I'll make the next chapter longer because of this absence. If you would like, I could put a filler chapter in that has nothing to do with the story (the chapter can be with characters in the story or without them. Whichever you prefer). Again, I am very sorry and please accept this apology.

--Chigiri Shima


	6. Knowledge

For a Little While Longer

_**So, here's the fourth chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. I have so much homework and projects AND my new computer doesn't HAVE Microsoft Word… So that was a big hold up. I'm SO sorry. Please don't kill me. Hope this is okay.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that are a part of Spirited Away. I do own my writing and O.C.'s. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. --Chigiri Shima_

**Chapter 4: Knowledge**

"Where is Bian?" A low grumble filled the empty hall. Light cautiously floated in, trying to escape the sight of the few people in the corridor. "I will ask again. Where is she?"

A choked breath; he was hesitating. He didn't want her to get hurt; she was too weak for that. "I sent her away."

"_She_ should be the one in trouble. _She _should be here," it growled.

"She is weak," he answered, "and should not go through the suffering you will give her."

It chuckled and snapped its fingers. Out of the shadows, a mirror appeared, showing the young man's reflection. He cowered, hiding himself from the scarred face. He clawed at the reflection, growling and hissing. "And you call _her_ weak."

The mirror vanished and it looked at him. A clawed hand reached out, grabbing the horrid face. "Remember. She can never get what she wants from you. You're a monster. I'll let you save her this once, but soon you will realize," he snapped again, a whip appears, "Will you ever learn, Khanh?"

_Crack._

* * *

"W-why?"

Furrowing his eyebrow, Aiko shook his head. "This is what we can't figure out. It seems like… the river can choose who it lets in."

"Haku… do you still remember me?" Rising, she turned to her parents, "I have to go back."

A puzzled frown. "Where?" Yuuko questioned.

"Back to the spirit world."

Then she ran.

* * *

Haku plopped down, exhausted from fighting. A knock at the door. "Come in."

Lin came in, carrying a colorful meal. "Thought you would like some food."

He eyed it hungrily, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Thank you."

Lin sat, looking at the ravenous boy. "You realize you have to do this. It's the only way to save our world and… her world."

He stopped. "I realize," he nodded, "but… I wanted to wait… Perhaps she has already found it. Perhaps… I don't even need to see her. Perhaps—"

"Haku. You know this is it. We can only rely on you. You are the only key to getting us freedom. Please. If not for us, for Chihiro."

He hesitated, flinching at the name. "…I'll go tomorrow."

She nodded, closing the door behind her. "Thank you."

"Madam! Madam! Haku! He's coming! He's coming!"

She smirks, delicate eyebrows raised. "Has he? Well, that changes everything," turning towards the servant, she points towards the door. "Write. Inform him that he is not welcome in my land anymore. I have Haku now."

The servant bowed, scurrying away, picking up the quill and papers that lay on the table.

Golden eyes follow the girl as she runs. "Look! There she goes! She's running towards the door! Mama! Look!"

The paper fingers point as the green wings flap, straining to catch up with the girl. "She is blessed," they whisper, "Yes. Mama, what shall we do?"

"It has begun," is all she said.

* * *

_**I didn't really like this chapter. I have creativity block… so sorry if this chapter sucks. ' I hope you can be satisfied with this. I'll write more and write better next time.**_

_**--Chigiri Shima**_


	7. Entrance

For a Little While Longer

_**In hopes of redeeming my sins, I have tried to make the chapters longer and I have also tried to make the writing style more mature. I hope this satisfies you.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that are a part of Spirited Away. I do own my writing and O.C.'s. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. --Chigiri Shima_

**Chapter 5: Entrance**

"Please wait for a little while longer..." she whispered. She looked up. Blues skies, different than the ones in the real world, illuminated the sky with two suns, one on the left and the right. She looked down; green grass lines every corner of her feet. "Please don't let this be a dream…" She looked forward. The river wasn't there; just a grey mass of rocks and mud.

"I can get across. I can go to him!" she started sprinting. She climbed over every rock, every pebble, in front of her. It was easier than it was 6 years ago. "Almost there… I'm coming."

She stopped.

It was all burned, all charcoal; all to the ground. The food stands that had once turned her parents into pigs have now turned into helpless mounds of steaming black soot, to be trampled on without any care. "What happened?" she thought, "Oh my God…" She started to run again.

* * *

"Haku! You're here!"

She jumped on him, showing her happiness for him coming to visit. He just waved her off, nodding, straitening his suit. "Yes. I'm here. Now, about your offer, Yosei."

She smirks. "Yes, about that…"

* * *

It was still intact. Panting, she smiles. "I'm coming. Please wait for me, Haku…"

She ran in.

* * *

"Sit and I'll explain, dear Haku."

He grunted, and Yosei just smirked. It was odd how she was named 'Fairy' and yet she was a high wood elf. Haku just humored himself on how different the two creatures were and yet she was named that.

"Are you _listening_?"

Haku looked up. Yosei's face was red with anger from the obvious blank stare that Haku was giving her. "No. I'm sorry. I was thinking of something else. Continue."

She just rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, I guess you really want to save your country. Are you sure you want to this, although I don't think that you want to decline," she sits on him and caresses his face, "I am perfect for you."

He placed her hand down and gently pushed her off his lap. "I am doing this for my country. Don't think that I am doing this out of my free will. I will accept, just remember that you owe me a promise."

Yosei just sneered. "Don't worry. I'll keep that promise."

* * *

"Haku!"

She swung the doors of the bathhouse, only to find broken stairs, dripping water pipes, broken glass, and splintered frames. "Sen!"

All heads turned. A familiar face walked quickly towards her. "Chihiro, is that really you?" Her wrinkly, jeweled hand caressed her face.

"Yes. It's me. Long time no see, Granny."

"Oh my God!" Zeniba grabbed the girl, holding her in a deathly squeeze, "Oh Lord, how I have wanted to see you my dear. Eat this. You're disappearing."

The human took the pill and ate it. "Me too. Where's Ha—"

"Sen!"

"Lin!"

The slug woman started to run towards Chihiro, waving her arm. "How are you?" Another deathly hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm fine, but so confused. Where's Haku?"

"Oh, he's just running little errands. Nothing to worry about. So, did you get here okay?"

"Yes. Fine. At least I'm not disappearing. But… what happened to this place?" The bathhouse was full of life again. People were filling holes in the walls and trying to make the stairs stable again.

"It's a long story. We should sit and—"

"Ah, so it's the little brat from 6 years ago."

Another wrinkly old woman, exactly like Zeniba entered. She carried her posture like she was royalty and sneered at the young girl.

"Yubaba. I see you're still alive and well."

"Yes, it is good to see you as well." Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand in the motion to follow. "Come with me and I'll gladly explain to you what has happened since you've been gone."

* * *

"Khanh! Are you alright? Oh my God, what happened! Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. Really, Bian. You don't have to fret."

The boy was covered in bruises, here and there. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth, smeared over to his ear. Both eyes were blackened and his arm was badly swollen. "This isn't, as you say, 'fine' Khanh. This is horrible! I'm so sorry! I should have gone and gotten—"

"No. You will _not_ get hurt. This is too brutal for you. I'm fine. Seriously. I'll be able to heal later on. Don't worry. Hey! Give that back! No! I'm fine!"

"No. You will sit and I will heal you." Bian threw the shirt to the side of the room, denying the request of the beaten male. A pregnant silence filled the room while the girl smeared remedies onto him.

* * *

"So, there has been a war for the last 3 years?"

"Yes, Sen—" Yubaba's words were spat at the girl.

"Chihiro."

"_Chihiro_. Exactly 3 years ago, during the long summer."

"That's when Brone died…" All eyes turned to the murmuring girl until they realized that no information could be drained out of her.

Zeniba cleared her throat. "Because you have come back, you can't return to the human world. You have to stay here, for your soul yearns for this world." Tears formed at the corner of the her eyes.

"I can't even visit my parents?"

A pair of arms wrapped around her, giving her a reassuring hug. "You can go back once, but that is to get your things. Your parents won't see you. They think you're dead. I'm sorry Chihiro, but you chose your destiny."

A slam of the door broke through the wailings of the now deceased girl. All heads turned to see a green haired teen, proud and tired. He seemed to preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice the group of people that stood on the side of the room. "Yubaba. We have to talk."

"Haku."

The sobbing had stopped.

* * *

"There. All finished. Do you feel better? You have to lie down and rest, Khanh. Sit. I'll get your shirt."

The boy nodded. "Fine. I will. Thank you. I should tell you about our next mission before Master beats me again."

The girl nods, listening as she retrieves his shirt. Helping the boy put on his shirt, she asked, "Why do you do this for me?"

"Huh?" He turned to her, puzzled.

"Why do you take all my beatings? I can take them. I'm strong. You know that."

"It's because…" he hesitated, playing with the bed sheets that she placed on him, "Because, Bian, you're too pretty to be beaten. I'm already ugly; there is no point of making me ugly. You're face is not scarred. We wouldn't want to scar your face. If they beat me, it wouldn't matter because—"

"Stop saying that! You aren't ugly! You're you," She pulled him into a hug, crying into his shoulder, "You don't have to do this for me. I can take care of myself. Every mission, you end up taking the beating. You do so much for me, I feel like I can never do anything for you! Stop caring so much for me! There isn't any point if you are going to get killed in the end! There won't be any point for me to live anymore! You're the only friend I ever had! I can't lose you now!"

Breaking into sobs, she just curled up on his chest. "There there. Don't cry. Really. It's not big deal. I really am okay. Stop crying. You don't look as pretty when you cry. Please. You're making me feel really bad."

The sobs started to calm down, turning into slight breathing patterns until the girl could speak. "Can I sleep with you today? I'm scared."

The boy smiled and nodded. A smile and the girl rolled off to the side of the boy. Still attached to his neck, she snuggled closer as he put the blanket over both of their bodies. "Thank you," was the last thing she said until she, blew out the candle, kissed his cheek, and fell into a deep slumber.

And in the darkness, the boy's eyes grew wide as he blushed and touched his check.

* * *

"Haku."

The head turned, staring at the brunette. "Ch-Chihiro?"

She leaped into his arms, tears of joy brimming on the edge of her eyes. "Haku! I can't believe I found you! I wanted to talk to you so bad! I missed you so much! I really—"

He moved her arms away from his neck and turned towards Yubaba. "I have brought someone with me. Her name is Yosei. She is my new fiancé."

In came a purple-haired wood elf and all Chihiro could do was stare.

"So… she found him."

"Yes Papa. She has. What going to happen now?"

"Nothing. We just wait and follow."

"Hello all. I am Yosei. I've come to save your country."

Chihiro just glared as the elf walked closer to Haku and held his arm. "Kohaku-kun, who is this?"

"She is someone of no interest. Don't pay attention." His eyes met Chihiro's. "Yubaba, please find a room for Yosei. She will be staying here for a while or until the bathhouse is fixed."

"Yes, yes. Of course," There was an evil glint in Yubaba's eyes, "Follow me please. I'll find you the best room we still have."

"Thank you. See you later, Kohaku-kun."

As the door slammed shut, the boy's posture relaxed. No longer was his face tight and emotionless. His eyes gave a tired feel as his mouth parted slightly. His face had lost the all glimmer of hope that it once had when Chihiro first saw him. "Haku… do you not want to see me?"

It was the man's turn to hug the girl, his face lined with anxiety. It wasn't a friendly hug; it was a hug of need and yearn of comfort. "Chihiro. I've missed you so much."

Her face grew pink and she returned the hug to him. "I missed you too."

Minutes passed as a warm silence filled the room until an obnoxious cough echoed throughout. "Yes. I realize how much you miss each other, but please, can you do some explaining Haku?"

He straightened, releasing the hug that bound them. "Lin already knows this, but, during the three years of war, I have been getting letters on how to stop the war. Yosei had told me that if I marry her, I could bring peace to the country."

A pang in Chihiro's heart. "Do you have to do this?"

The man nodded. Suddenly, his face filled with horror. Panicking, trying to see if everything was intact, he cried, "How did you get here? Are you alright? When did you get here? Did you guys give her a pill? Didn't I tell you to never come back? Why are you here? You're not suppose—"

Chihiro just laughed and hugged the dragon spirit. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm a spirit now. I'm de—"

Tears forming, the energy was lost, drained from the knowledge that she was dead. He nodded, hugging her again, comforting her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"So, you're that whore that Lin was talking about; Yosei." Her voice was full of venom. "Pft. I thought you were someone more... how shall I say this... special?"

The elf glared at the old witch, "You shouldn't say that to soon, Yubaba. You realize I can get you more money than you ever dreamed of. I can help you fulfill your deep desire."

The glint was in the hag's eyes again. "Do tell."

A grin. "Just show me my suite."

* * *

Dancing. She was dancing. At a time like this, she was dancing. "Mama. What are you doing?"

She seemed to be entranced with the music that was not there. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Mama. What are you doing?"

Turning, she smiled. The rays from her grin dazzled him, making him wonder why she was so beautiful. "I'm dancing, Papa. Can I do that?"

She turned her back, dancing the steps again. He wondered how she could act so young even though she was older than the universe. He wondered how she was fully clothed when she had nothing on. He wondered how she had short and long hair at the same time. He wondered how she was the spitting image of all the children that they had produced. "Mama, you do know what's happening in the world now? Why are you dancing?"

"Because, the prophecy will come true!"

The woman waved and ran away, leaving her spouse to stare blankly at her, confused about what she meant. "Whatever," He muttered, turning around to fetch one of his daughters. "Ma'at... What have you done now?"

* * *

"She thinks that she can get rid of me this easily? Really now. I will not lose one again."

It ripped up the paper, grimacing at the light coming out of the window. "I will get you Haku. You will pay for taking both of my loves."

* * *

_**Wow. This is 6 pages not double-spaced on Microsoft Word. I'm very proud. I hope that this isn't confusing. Thanks to all you people who have R&R. I love you all.**_

_**--Chigiri Shima**_

**_P.S. There are hidden cliche's and songs in this chapter. I was bored so, find them, and I'll give you a present. XD _**


	8. Sufferance

For a Little While Longer

_**Thank you all the people who have R&R, favorited, watched, and/or put my story on alert. I love you guys. I am very sorry if this chapter has mulitple grammar mistakes or it doesn't make sense. My beta doesn't have time to proofread this so if anyone can be my beta for me, that would be great.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that are a part of Spirited Away. I do own my writing and O.C.'s. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. --Chigiri Shima_

**Chapter 6: Sufferance **

"Good evening. Are you Mrs. Yuuko Ogino?" The voice on the phone was rough, like a cat scratching a sofa.

"Yes. It is. May I help you with something?" She was frightened. It had been 2 days since Chihiro left the house; there had been no word from or about her since, and then a gruffly voice calls her.

"This is Detective Okahiki. Please come to the Byouin Hospital immediately. Tell Mr. Akio Ogino to come as well. It concerns your daughter."

"We'll be on our way Detective." Hands trembling, she placed the receiver on the holder.

"What's wrong dear?" Hand full of popcorn, the man was torn between watching his movie and comforting his wife. "Dear…"

"Let's go honey," she stopped his complaining, "It's Chihiro."

* * *

"Now dear, is the food to your liking?" Yubaba modest tone sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

"Oh, very. This is much better than what I was served at other bathhouses," Picking up the napkin, Yosei wiped her mouth and leaned against Haku, "That's probably because I'm sitting next to Kohaku-kun here."

The dragon-boy just nodded, continuing his meal. He did not have the slightest attraction to the woman and with Chihiro back, he didn't see how he could 'love' the elf.

The brown-haired girl he once knew was a mere shadow of the past. Baby fat melted away to reveal god-like curves around her body. Pouting lips, red as the plum-tree leaves that fell in the winter, graced the features of her pastel face. The hair on her head, once looking like a brown mop dropped on a poor pedestrian's head, flowed down her back. To comb his hands through her hair, to kiss her lips for the first time, was a dream of his.

Lost in thought, Haku did not notice the two elder women had risen and, chatting about the future of the bathhouse, had not realized that Haku was still sitting at the dinner table. The maids in pink picked the abandoned plates one by one, placing them in the boxes of dirty dishes. After several callings of his fiancé, Haku finally was delivered from the trance. Flushing slightly, he gracefully stood up, turned, and walked briskly to catch up with the slender jade elf.

* * *

"But Chihiro! Since you're back, don't you want to at least come back to my house? It's still intact, thank the lord, and you'll be safe there." 

Zeniba tried to coax the girl out of the bathroom stall. Being there for 5 hours was not pleasant, the smell could have killed her, but her sorrows drowned all the other senses. "Granny, please. I've come here to see Haku, to confess my love, but all I have met with is sorrow. Why does he have to marry her? Her! Of all spirits in this world, why her? With her wavy, purple hair and that jade green skin. Her _eyes_ the color of dragon blood; did you see how intense she stared at me? It was like she bored into my soul. How can my love compete with her _body_? I, the brown haired, Japanese, girl, no spirit, born of no noble blood. How am I suppose to tell him that—"

"Chihiro. I will have no more of this," A loud bang echoed the bathroom as the door was kicked down, "Chihiro. Haku loves you, with all his heart. You know that. He's been miserable every since you left the spirit world."

The miserable spirit looked up. Rin towered over her, hands out, beckoning her to take it. Her lips forming a small smile, Chihiro took the bath-woman's hand. "Don't you _ever _think that that back-stabbing whore is better than you. Never. Got that?"

Finally, Chihiro nodded. Then, with a smile, she took the slug-spirits hand, got up, and hugged both Zeniba and Rin. "Thank you. All of you. Really."

"It's nothing deary. Don't worry. Now. How would you like to come have tea at my place?"

Zeniba gave Chihiro's cheeks a squeeze as the gloom of the girl dissipated. "That would be lovely granny."

* * *

"Khanh. Bian. Come hither." Porcelain hands folded on the purple robe, laced with an emerald green dragon. From the black lips, the command had come. The pitch-black eyes lit with a golden tint in the center. Sunken cheeks with no blood rushing through them, the commander gave a chilling glare at everything in his path. 

The two ghosts stood erect, making sure not to move, quiver, or to even breath. "Yes master." Was the only thing coming from their mouths.

"You may have heard that Yosei has found another man. Haku," the name was laced with venom, "You may also have heard that they're to be married the next spring, when the first cherry blossom falls."

The two adolescents nodded.

"I want you to bring her to me. Whether it is by force or by her choice, bring her to me. Make sure Haku is dead. I do not want any mess-ups this time," his eyes darted to Bian, "Make sure you do not harm Yosei. Now leave."

"Yes Lord Brone." The two teens bowed graciously before turning around and swiftly walking towards the exit.

"You will be mine Yosei." Brone's black lips curved into a smile, fangs flashing in the very light admitted into the room.

* * *

The two worried parents scurried into the hospital. Frantically, they looked around, hoping to find the familiar clothes of the detectives from the movies. Sadly, they did not find the brown trench-coat man with the ominous brown hat. With an exasperated sigh, they went towards the reception desk. Akio opened his mouth, "Excuse me, Sir. Where would we find Detective Okahiki?" 

"Behind you."

Akio and Yuuko turned around, startled by the fact that the gruff voice came from a fairly young man. Around his late twenties, Okahiki Hyouketsu was gifted with the face of a boy of eighteen years. His body, built for the work put in front of him, was clothed with the most laidback fashion know to man. The married couple bowed and gave their salutations, Okahiki giving his.

"Your daughter," Okahiki stated, walking briskly down the hospital halls, "is in very critical condition. It seems she was running towards a destination… when a speeding vehicle hit her. It's a miracle that she did not die because of this incident. We will investigate who ran her over, but in the mean time…"

"Chihiro," Yuuko ran into the room, tears in her eyes, "Chihio! Chihiro! Are you okay?"

"Darling, she's unconscious. Don't put anymore stress on her." Her husband restrained her, making sure that the woman did not maul her sleeping child.

"I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

"Yes Father." 

"Ma'at. I told you not to get Mother so excited. You know what happens if your prophecies don't come true."

Ma'at nodded, her black hair shimmering in the light of Papa gave off. "I realize this Father. I told her that my prophecies _might_ not come true but she doesn't listen to me. She still runs around like a little child, thinking everything in the world is safe. I'm sorry Father, but the child in her just won't dissipate."

"Well, what did you _tell_ her?"

The solemn goddess hesitated. "Well…"

* * *

"Master Kohakunushi. There is an invitation for you." 

On the silver platter, a single envelope lay. His slender fingers took the thin container, then, first throwing the slip onto the desk, returned to reading the novel in his hand. The servant bowed, walking out the door, making sure not to snigger at the posture of the to-be-ruler.

Haku wondered how Yubaba could have all the luxury in her apartment and not help any of her fighters. No matter how many lives were at risk, she never thought to help the weary fighters. Perhaps it was all a spell, an illusion meant to fool Yosei, but, knowing how gifted the Ruler of the North Woods is, that was a fairly stupid attempt to please the elf. While he and the other soldiers at water and rice, she ate caviar, escargot, and the best sashimi known to the Japanese spirits.

Pondering on those thoughts, his eyes wandered to the envelope, which was nearly falling off the table. Throwing his feet of the desk, he straightened, leaning forward to retrieve the forgotten parchment. He swiftly opened it, not stopping to regard whom had written the letter. He placed his book on the surface as his heart gave a slight tug.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Nigihayami Kohakunushi, it seems you have become so royal, I can not call you 'Haku'or use your name at the beginning of this letter without the consent of your fiancé . That in mind, my regards on the marriage between the Ruler of the North Woods, Yosei and yourself. I am most delighted I will be here to witness the marriage. _

_How are you? It seems you have forgotten me already. Am I that easily forgotten? That human? Just joking. I really don't mind. It has been six years. I've forgetten my friends I had from my old neighborhood. I hope I will be able to see you more often. I want to know what has happened to you those long six years._

_I'm going to be living over at Granny's place in a few days. I just wanted to give you a heads up before I go over, seeing that I won't be able to talk to you with that elf on security duty every day. So this is a goodbye letter, if I don't see you again._

_When are you free during your busy schedules from day to day? Are you really busy, or is your purple-haired wife-to-be so jealous of all us 'lowly mortals'? Or should I say spirit? Ah, thusly, I would like to invite you to a cup of tea at this tea shop next to Granny's. No-Face actually runs it. It gets a lot of customers from the west. Many interesting figures go there. You probably haven't heard about it because of the war._

_My question still states. Would you be so kind to grace your presence for an hour one day? Have a cup of day with me. Let us catch up with our six forgotten years, shall we?_

_Regards and love,_

_Chihiro Ogino_

_P.S. Please reply back. I would not like it if you came unexpectedly handsome and I expectedly hideous. No suprises please. Just as friends. And finally, _

_Regards and love,_

_Chihiro Ogino_

A smirk draws on the river spirits face as he placed the letter into his precious pile. Then, pulling out fresh parchment, he dipped his pen into ink and started his reply letter.

* * *

Yosei rested her head on the edge of the tub, relaxing in the warm bubble bath the servants had prepared for her. Everything was going perfectly. She had gotten the heart of Nigihayami Kohakunushi, a fairly good aliance with Yubaba, and she gotten the best room the bathroom was able to give, due to the conditions. 

As she closed her eyes, she did not notice the presense of the servent who placed a gas mask over her face, lifted her hand, and threw something on the ground.

* * *

"Where am I?" 

She was walking on clouds. Puffy and white, they seemed to cushion every step, like she did not weigh an ounce.

"You can get back to your body, my dear."

Chihiro spun around to see a beautiful black-haired woman.

"Are you…"

"I am Ma'at. Egyptian goddess of Order, Truth, and Balance. I can tell you how to get back to the human world, Chihiro. Is that what you desire?"

The teen stared, blindly nodding.

"Then take this," The goddess handed her a golden bangle, "This will lead you back to the human world. You are not yet dead. You are mearly unconcious."

Bewildered, Chihiro started the stammer, "I-I can get back to the human world? Really? I can't believe it! I thought it was—"

"Your last goodbye. I know. I can also see the future. Now, take this," the celestial maiden handed her a black blob, "You'll need this."

"Wait. What do you mean—"

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Kohaku! He's badly injured!"

The brunette rubbed her eyes. Groggly, she looked at Lin, whose eyes were filled with fear. "It's Kohaku! He's hurt! Critical condition!"

With a jolt, the teen tore through the crowd of soldiers and bath-women, not caring if she was still in her pajamas, to make it to the dragon. "Kohaku! Kohaku! Are you okay?"

The shallow breathing and sweating brought Chihiro to tears. "Don't you die on me Haku. Where's Yosei? Why isn't she helping him?"

"She's been kidnapped. The kidnapper seemed to drug Kohaku's tea with some sort of poison. We don't know if he's going to make it," Kamajii, the boiler man, placed one of his hands on the sobbing girls shoulder, "I've tried all of the medicines I had. Nothing is working. They're only making him worse."

"No! Don't die on me now Haku! We've only just reunited!" Chihiro continued to sob on Haku, tearing at his shirt, burying her face deeper in the robes.

_Use the medicine. _

The sobbing turned to sniffles as she dug through her pockets, pulling out the black blob given to her by Ma'at. "This is…"

She shoved it in front of Haku's mouth, "Eat it!"

Haku continued to sleep, his breaths growing shallower. She frantically tried to open his mouth with her hands. His jaws were clamped shut. With tears in her eyes, she bit into the blob, squeaming at the taste, and chewed. Then, bringing her mouth to his, she managed to pry his mouth open with her hands and spit the medicine into his mouth. She resurfaced, gauging whether the medicine work, ignoring the stares she was getting at the other bathhouse workers. Then, miraculously, the breathing started to level and the dragons body relaxed a bit.

"It's working Chihiro! Give him more!" Lin's eyes brightened as she watched the girl chew and spit the blob into his mouth.

Finally, the blob was finished and Haku started to regain his natural state. "Thank the gods he's alright." Chihiro sighed, still sniffing slightly, as Lin ran over to her.

"How was your kiss with the nearly dead dragon Chihiro?" Lin teased.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

"What do you want me for Brone? What's the point of me being here?"

Yosei was on her knees, hands tied behind her back, white towel around her body.

Brone bent down, lifting the elfs chin up. "That is for me to know and for you to find out." And then he kissed her.

_**Thanks to all you people who have R&R. I love you all. The next chapter will be longer and actually be proofread. If any of you would be kind enough to proofread this or the stories after this, that would be great. Sorry for the fairly bad grammar in this chapter. And sorry for the long wait. If you're confused in this story, please feel free to ask me. I'll clear it up. Thanks so much.**_

_**--Chigiri Shima**_


	9. Chapter Never 2 A Very Sorry Author

For a Little While Longer

**Chapter Never (Part 2): A Very Sorry Author**

I am so very sorry, everyone, for not updating. Grades and a new boyfriend is currently blocking my brain of any creative ideas that do not involve my real life (for Little While Longer must not be as 'real life' as my relationship has been going. For that is just dull…) And so, I am sorry yet again. This story will _not_ be dead. I will not allow it. It will just have a huge postpone date until I can actually write again. I love all you who have stuck with me to the very end and I apologize completely.

Deepest love,

--Chigiri Shima


	10. Dearest

For a Little While Longer

_**Thank you all the people who have R&R, favorited, watched, and/or put my story on alert. I love you guys. I am also very sorry for the long wait. Oh, and Angel. You'll find out why the elf is in the story soon. Very, very soon.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story that are a part of Spirited Away. I do own my writing and O.C.'s. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. --Chigiri Shima_

**Chapter 7: Dearest**

"Countless times you've saved me Chihiro. _–takes deep breath-_ Countless. _–cough-_ I don't know how to thank you."

The once mighty dragon lay on the floor, to weary to walk to a bed, to heavy to be carried. So with his head on Chihiro's lap, he confessed.

"Don't talk like that. You've saved me from death millions of times. This is nothing compared to everything you've done for me."

And so, the two sat there, relaying guilt and redemption till they both fell into the deep pit of darkness called sleep.

* * *

She woke from her sleep, the light penetrating every fiber of her being, chained roughly to the wall of the cell she was thrown into, and left to rot in boredoms grip. She tried to move her body, failing slowly as the chains cut into her skin, leaving shallow yet painful marks along her wrists. She sighed, looking around, absorbing the very little ornaments that hung around the room.

The moldy walls, the grimy windows, the pee-stained bucket. This was a very interesting room, yes indeed. And yet, she felt right at home with all the sickening sights. Why was she such a whore? Yosei, the Ruler of the North Woods, with the most wise and kind parents, with the most fair and amazing parents. Why was she such a whore? Because her parents never paid attention to the things she was good at. Singing.

_They_ wanted her to be a ruler, nothing to do with singing. Singing was for the poor, something that they forbid. And so, therefore, she became the ruler. Of course. She stood there and took the blame and the yelling and the screaming. The lies and the truths and the hatred. Her parents would never really care about her singing. So she hid all her pain through love. Or the hatred of another person. Or just through sex.

And now, she was getting what she deserved for breaking so many hearts. For breaking a vampire's heart. For breaking the Lord of the River Dames's heart. For breaking Brone's heart.

* * *

With the victim abducted, the dragon wounded, and no war raging, the two spirit children prepped for the special day. Khanh and Bian sat in the kitchen; Khanh watched Bian as she bustled around, eggs in this batter, chocolate in the other, mangos in this, bananas in that. Brone's death day was today, something very special for the two children. This was the day the two were adopted by this man, saved from their horrible deaths and haunting past life's. The pots and pans clanging and the high hum of the nine-year-old girl entranced Khanh. He finally spoke, "Where did you learn that tune?"

She stopped mixing, pondering on how she knew the song. "I've known it since birth. My mother use to sing it to me until…"

"Until what?" He wrapped his arms around her, drying the trickling tears from her face.

"Until they took me away." She hiccupped. Pushing him away, she stood there, shedding the needed tears before continuing the stirring, "So why are you here?"

The sudden question hit Khanh by surprised. They never talked about this subject for the three years they knew each other, why start now? "Khanh?"

"Oh. Err… for my reasons."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my past…"

"Why?"

"I don't know Bian. Maybe because _it was horrible_."

"Well I'm _sorry_ I asked."

"Don't tell me you're cry. Please don't tell me you're crying."

"I'm –hiccup- not –sniff-"

"I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about it…"

"You can trust me," With that, she turned, looking him straight in the eye, "You can trust me Khanh."

"He yelled at me…"

**Move out of the way or you'll kill yourself. No! Not that way! This way! Watch out! Boom. Blood spills that way and this, hand flies to my lap. I'm just sitting there, watching the twitching hand. I scream, run towards the tank. No mercy, I hear, no mercy. I start to cry, clinging my gun close to shoot the nearest soldier, hoping I wouldn't die, hoping I could see my family again. **

**There is a weird language being thrown around, sharp sounds, like millions of nails being thrown at a wall. I crawl under a ditch protecting the tank, squeezing to become smaller, to become invisible. Boom goes the tank a few feet from me, blowing debris towards my tank. Whiz goes another bomb and boom goes the tank behind me. I don't know what happened but I suddenly couldn't see. There was something red pouring down my head. I had to run, away from the flying shrapnel. I couldn't move my legs. Wiping the blood from my eyes, I look down. Two metal poles, one going through the left and the other bent my leg the way it wasn't suppose to. I cried, out of the pain that was finally registered, and out of the fear that I was going to die this way. **

**Few minutes pass of me trying to free myself. The shadow of someone billows over me. I look up to see a demon. He smiles and a strange language spews out of his bloody mouth. He touches my eyes and starts to inspect me with great interest, too much interest. He starts to move his hand down, tenderly. I spit in his eye. He just laughs. He moves for the two poles in my legs. I get scared. What is he going to do? He tries to pull them out, frowning as I scream and thrash. More strange language comes out as he pats my head and pulls harder. Get away from him! I hear. Then a gunshot. I only felt the bullet go through me…**

The two children cried, hugging each other, not noticing the maids and butlers bustling around the kitchen, taking the baked goods and sweets out the door.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

Lin, Zeniba, Boh, and Kamajii crowded around the door, anxiously waiting for the answer of the question.

"He's fine. He just needs rest."

A relieved sigh rang out throughout the hall. Closing the door behind her, Chihiro smiled weakly, receiving pats on the back and hugs, trying not to cry. As everyone departed, only Zeniba saw through the façade. "Dear, what's wrong?"

The human just shook her head, "Nothing grandma. Nothing. I'm just… relieved that Kohaku is alright. I'm going to get some tea… It was nice talking to—"

"Don't try to get away from me love—" Zeniba held her still, "What's happened?"

"I… I found a way home."

_**Wow. I haven't touched this file in a long time. I'm so very sorry for the wait and the length of this chapter. I tried to make this as quick as possible without making it crappy. Sorry if it has a lot of grammar mistakes. My beta is out of town… I'll try to get the next one up soon!**_

_**--Chigiri Shima**_


	11. Chapter Rewrite A Smart Author

For a Little While Longer

For a Little While Longer

**Chapter Rewrite: A Smarter Author**

So, I've reread this story and it's fairly crappy. I hate it. So, I'm going to rewrite it and make it less confusing and make it longer. I'm so sorry for being such a crappy author and not getting anything done, but I swear I will update more. I'll make the next one better and more updates will be prominent.

Deepest love,

--Chigiri Shima


End file.
